In recent years, a technique has been developed for producing an electronic component, which is small in size, which is large in capacity, and which is high in performance, by stacking together a plurality of semiconductor devices each of which has through electrodes.
A semiconductor device having through electrodes is disclosed by, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
Each of the semiconductor devices of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 includes an Si substrate, through electrodes provided in the Si substrate, electrode pads formed on a surface of the Si substrate, and a rearrangement wiring layer formed on the electrode pads.
This semiconductor device is manufactured according to, for example, the following method. First, an electrode pad is formed on the surface of the Si substrate with an insulating film therebetween, and a rearrangement wiring layer is formed. Thereafter, dry etching is performed from the reverse surface of the Si substrate to a halfway point of the Si substrate by use of a first etching gas (SF6). Subsequently, a remaining part of the Si substrate is subjected to dry etching by use of a second etching gas (C4F8), and, as a result, a through hole that reaches the electrode pad is formed. Thereafter, an insulating film is formed on the side surface of the through hole, and a through electrode is formed inside the insulating film. A semiconductor device having through electrodes can be obtained through these steps.